


Before Coffee

by JimboPalmer



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 18:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20782985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimboPalmer/pseuds/JimboPalmer
Summary: Ivan is given no choice.





	Before Coffee

In the dead of night, Ivan is grabbed by ImpSec. Not Good, seriously Not Good.

He is brought to Prime Minister Vorkosgan at Vorhartung, however. You would think treason (had he committed treason lately?) would lead to the Residence for Emperor Gregor’s judgment.

“Gregor is dead, without heir.” Aral said, bluntly. “I must take the camp stool to prevent civil war.”  
“There is only one insurmountable impediment to me being Emperor, my heir. Miles will be accepted as Count Vorkosigan, but not as Emperor Vorbarra. And yes, I must become Aral Vorbarra. Even Dorca was not a Vorbarra until he became Emperor”  
“You, Ivan, must become Ivan Xav Vorbarra and the heir to the Imperial Camp Stool. I hope to proclaim that Miles inherits the Countship and the District. However it must be done quickly, before other claimants can raise their banners.”

Ivan has dreaded this day every day of his life, “Don’t I even get asked? 

Aral shakes his head “To avoid civil war now, I must take the stool. To avoid civil war when I die, you must take the stool. Any other path leads to war.”

“By the way, are you ready for a cup of coffee?”


End file.
